minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1996-049 02-18-1996
02-18-1996 Sunday, February 18, 1996 Sponsors: J, T, 11 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1996 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings about "Wheels on My Feet" while roller skating down the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, she is carried to the ground by four birds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids of 1994 sing "I Like Trucks" with the clips from Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains & Planes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 'J' Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children of all kinds sing "We All Sing with the Same Voice." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|For his Comedy Act, Fozzie tells jokes in the forest among the woodland animals (including Rizzo and a moose). His routine includes tree jokes ("these are the oaks, folks") and the blowing of the 5 o'clock weasel to indicate quitting time. He also says that he was born a stone's throw away from here, and that his mother still lives in the area. He's suddenly almost struck by a stone having been thrown in his direction, to which he replies, "Thanks, Ma! I get the hint, but I'll quit when it's time." At which time the weasel sounds the quitting whistle blow, ending the act. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|To a jazz rhythm soundtrack, the camera zooms in on flowers growing on a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for typewriter and toe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Save Your Energy for Me," a song about energy conservation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lost man in the desert asks a stranger for directions to the city. He builds a pretend city out of sand to show what it looks like. As it turns out, the stranger is an alien. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones' J story |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Green Grass Grows All Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly, Monster on the Spot reporter, interviews Nicole on being a big sister. He doesn't get too far interviewing her little brother though. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's a Lovely Eleven Morning" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy: Two boys are fighting over a swing. so Teeny Little SuperGuy shows them how to share. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley sing "Sand, Sand, Glorious Sand" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The rabbit and the turtle race to the top of a building. The rabbit goes up 40 steps, but the turtle takes the elevator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fashion Report Ernie gives a report on what the well-dressed trees are wearing each season |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and The Beetles sing "Hey Food." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bumble bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand J/j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Five Little Ducks" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dancing pepper pattern - which one is missing? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Like Alaska", along with a montage of kids saying what their hobbies are, and what they like about their community. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry asks John-John if he knows the difference between up and down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho demonstrates before and after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cat / fat / hat / sat / rat / bat / scat / splat / flat / pat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit and some Anything Muppets sing "I Wonder 'Bout the World Above". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bus driver counts 11 of each necessity for a bus trip camping |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid voice-overs observe flamingos. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting up to 11 (African masks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton sing "Jeepers Creepers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La t minuscula |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide